Problem: $\left(-6x - 5\right)\left(-5x + 9\right) = \ ?$
$= -6x \cdot \left(-5x + 9\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-5x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( -54x + 25x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 29x + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 29x - 45$